Iron Man 3
Iron Man 3 is a movie now in production, it is the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe but the first in "Phase 2". It will be released May 3, 2013, and will also be available in 3D. Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle all reprise their roles in the film. Joining the cast are Guy Pearce, Ben Kingsley, Rebecca Hall, James Badge Dale and William Sadler. The film is directed by Shane Black. Plot Marvel Studios’ Iron Man 3 pits brash-but-brilliant industrialist Tony Stark/Iron Man against an enemy whose reach knows no bounds. When Stark finds his personal world destroyed at his enemy’s hands, he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible. This journey, at every turn, will test his mettle. With his back against the wall, Stark is left to survive by his own devices, relying on his ingenuity and instincts to protect those closest to him. As he fights his way back, Stark discovers the answer to the question that has secretly haunted him: does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man? Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert *Wang Xueqi as Chen Lu *Fan Bingbing as Chen Lu's wife *Yang Mi as Chen Lu's assistant *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *William Sadler as Sal Kennedy *Stephanie Szostak as a to-be-confirmed character *Stan Lee as Beauty pageant judge Production Director Black says that Iron Man 3 will not be another "two men in iron suits fighting each other" film. Instead, it will be more like a Tom Clancy-thriller, with Iron Man fighting real world villians, it will be a post-Avengers the various films will focus on individual heroes, and that the crossovers were designed primarily as a lead in to that Joss Whedon-directed film. Before Jon Favreau stepped down from directing Iron Man 3, he said that The Mandarin would be reworked to fit into the Iron Man 3 movie. Shane Black talks direction of Iron Man 3 and whether or not to expect more Marvel cameos! The film will be shot in North Carolina, Miami, Florida and China. Trivia *Disney bought the distribution rights from Paramount for $115 million. This deal also included The Avengers movie. *Originally, Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Pictures were looking to shoot this movie in Michigan due to the tax incentives. However, due to North Carolina guaranteeing a $20 million tax credit, the producers decided to shoot there instead. *Gemma Arterton, Diane Kruger and Isla Fisher were considered for a role. Jessica Chastain was cast but she dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. *Although this is the third Iron Man movie, it is actually the fifth time Robert Downey Jr. has played Tony Stark/Iron Man. He did a walk-on cameo as Tony Stark in The Incredible Hulk and is part of the ensemble cast in The Avengers. *Jude Law was considered for the role of Aldrich Killian. *First film in the series not to be directed by Jon Favreau. *One scene was shot inside Epic Games, a video game development company known for the Gears of War franchise. *The Iron Patriot in this film is a new set of Iron Man armour that bears Captain America's color scheme. In the comics, it was an identity used by Spider-Man's nemesis, the Green Goblin Norman Osborn. It it also rumored to be the War Machine armor just repainted. *Production was delayed on August 15, 2012, when Robert Downey Jr.'s ankle and neck were injured in a stunt. *According to the writers, the storyline is influenced by the "Iron Man" comic 'Extremis', which involved Tony Stark developing and using the Extremis virus, a nanotech version of Captain America's serum. Gallery IM3 logo.jpg|Official Logo Iron Man 3.jpg|Teaser logo Iron_Man_3_set_pic.jpg|Official set photo. Iron_Man_3_expo_poster.jpg|2012 Licensing Expo poster, teasing the Mark VIII. Iron_Man_3_expo_banner.jpg|2012 Licensing Expo banner with the Mark VIII in flight. Iron Man 3 concept art 1.jpg|Concept art. IM3 Mk8 concept.jpg|Concept art. chinesetheater.png|Construction of the Chinese theatre set. Iron-pat-001.jpg|War Machine's new armor. 391432_409122519145760_1679937150_n.jpg|Hall of Armors at Comic Con. Mark VII.jpg|Iron Man Suit Mark VIII. IM3promoart.png|Iron Patriot and Iron Man Concept Art article2211488154cb6ff0.jpg|Set Photo Videos Video:Iron Man 3 Trailer Teaser|Sneak Peek 1. Video:IRON MAN 3 Trailer Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek 2. References External links *Iron Man 3 on IMDB 3 Iron Man 3 Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe